


Let me help you

by Persephonesheart



Series: Malec random one-shots [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Implied/Referenced Torture, Its gonna be real angsty in chapter two and three, Love Confessions, M/M, Pain, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonesheart/pseuds/Persephonesheart
Summary: Alexander Lightwood, beloved of the wizarding community and hero of the war, went through something no other living soul should have and yet he survived. Survived and starting a new life by teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wiazardy, with a fractured mind and restless thoughts. He befriends Magnus Bane, a professor who'd been two years above Alec during his time at Hogwarts and his first (and only) crush. Thrown together his feeling come back in full force, but will the darkness of his mind prevent him from finding the love he deserves.





	Let me help you

Alec took a deep breath, flexed his hands and stretched his neck in trepidation. It was his first official class of the job; he wouldn’t ruin this. He walked with clammy hands and a tenseness in his spine to the door of his classroom in the serpentine corridor where a line of first years were waiting patiently. Their books were clasped tightly in their hands and their voices tittered nervously for the beginning of their Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

They were just a bunch of young children; he was safe here.

He vaguely remembered being the same age and going to his first classes, coming down from the high of getting sorted into his house and finding out who his dormmates were. He’d been a mess, stuttering and nervous as teachers and students much taller and smarter than him walked down the corridors confidently on the way to wherever they were going.

These kids would be fine eventually, it was only the first day after all. They were the safest generation the wizarding world would ever see.

“Good morning class.” Alec stated, voice low and hoarse from disuse and screaming from a night of terrors. The group of first years, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins as per the usual set up _,_ looked up at him in fright, seemingly startled by his ability to appear from nowhere. Alec grimaced at this and remembered the need to change his habits from now on; he was no longer fighting.

_Remember Alexander, silence will keep you safe._

He opened the door to classroom 3C with a grin, hoping to ease the kids nerves, and walked inside, allowing them to gawp and admire the room as he once did. The old wooden desks carved with the writing of decades upon decades of bored students. The imposing iron chandelier dangling in between the stomach of a dragon skeleton. The spiral staircase in the corner leading up towards the professors office.

It was sparsely decorated as always when the room changed teachers and Alec had been given free reign to decorate as he saw fit during his time at Hogwarts. Himself and his sister, the matron of the school and in charge of the medical wing Isabelle lightwood, would be decorating it the next weekend with pictures of home for himself and useful diagrams for his students. He didn’t want anyone feeling intimidated by his presence.

He orders the first year students as gently as possible so as to reduce the difference between them mentally. “Please take a seat but note that where you sit will be the same throughout the year so I suggest sitting next to someone you like.”

For the next minute he watches amused as the class moves in that awkward yet eager way he himself has done so many times before finally settling and looking towards him, wands out and waiting. He smiles at them and is glad to see a few of the students relax at its presence, “You won’t be needing those today I’m afraid, this first class is simply discussion based. We will be looking at what you’ll be doing this year and going over general security and safety requirements. Does everyone understand?” He watches as people hastily put their wands away (a few frowning at the lack of use, but what can you do?) and nod in answer to his question.

Alec inhales shakily at the blind trust and wonders how far these kids would follow his instructions if he really asks before a cough from a child in the front shakes him out of it. He has a lesson to teach and he refuses to let these kids down for the sake of his messed up brain.

He begins by telling them simply facts, things that will build up their mutual trust and gain himself more respect. “My name is Alexander Lightwood, although you will address me as professor Lightwood, and I will be your defence against the dark arts teacher for the next seven years.” He wonders absently, if the school will receive any complaints by having him as a teacher; surely parents will not want their children taught by _him?_

“For the first term will primarily be looking at safety, how to hold your wand to limit damage to yourself, how to properly pronounce and use a spell, you get the general idea.” He takes a pause to evaluate his words and to think about the message he is trying to send them. “When is the best time to use a spell, and when is it best to use observation and intuition.” Those two things are important, he thinks, more than these kids will ever realise.

“From then we will move on, I will teach you basic defence spells, _Expelliarmus, Protego, Homenum Revelio.”_ At night Alec wishes he had remembered his basic spells on a night that seemed so long ago, perhaps it would have changed _everything_ and his mind would still feel whole. “You will not learn anything dangerous or harming until much later on, or until I decided you are ready. All okay?”

Again he sees a sea of quick and innocent nods, little bodies eager to learn and devour knowledge. He smiles at this, a small but genuine one this time, and takes his place at the head of the room where a singular chalk board stands ready and waiting.

“Well then,” He begins, opening his arms and twirling his fingers, “welcome to Defence against the dark arts.”

Alec pretends he doesn’t notice the slight tremor in his hands.

 

* * *

 

Magnus sits in the teachers lounge with a magically enchanted tea in his right hand and a copy of the newest _Daily Prophet_ in his left. Not much has happened in the wizarding world since the mortal war end a few months prior and for once he is glad for the lack of drama; he was sick of the stuff being printed, of the crimes uncovered and the dark secrets of families revealed.

He hadn’t been entirely surprised during the war when many high ranking, pure-blood families had been revealed to have close and personal connections to Valentine; it was often a ruling of the social elite to hate on half-blood or muggle born people. The elder lightwoods being revealed to hold such views had especially come at no surprise. He’d met them briefly when undergoing his training as a teacher for Hogwarts and they’d almost tanked his career at the thought of their children being taught by a _half-blood._

He’d been sorry for the children though. Alexander Lightwood, a small boy who’d been only a couple of years below him, and the rest of his group had been lovely people. He’d seen the lightwood children openly embrace those of less potent blood and welcome them whole-heartedly into the friendship group.

He’d also seen Isabelle and Jonathon’s faces when the truth of their parents allegiance had been plastered along the headline of a newspaper delivered around school. Alexander had, thankfully, left school by that point.

Realising his tea had become cold during his time of reliving, Magnus swirled his fingers around the edges and watched steam begin pouring out of the top. A simple trick but one that he loved.

The staffroom was empty besides from himself, not a strange occurrence for Thursday second period, and Magnus was taking the time to relax. School had been going on for a couple of weeks now and he’d finally managed to get back into the pattern of the previous two years of teaching, meaning he could start his third without too much hassle.

A soft, almost inaudible clicking of a latch alerted Magnus to someone entering the room and he turned with trepidation towards the door. You could never be too safe with the war ending only a few months ago. It was not an enemy however, but rather Alexander Lightwood, the very person Magnus had been thinking about.

None of the teachers had actually seen Alexander inside of the staffroom, nor outside of his classroom to be frank, and so to say Magnus was surprised was probably an understatement. According to Alexander’s own startled appearance, he too was surprised to find himself with company.

When Magnus had been in his seventh year he’d clocked on to a gangly looking Slytherin fifth year with crystal blue eyes, fluffy black hair and skin as pale as monumental alabaster. He’d sneakily followed him through corridors, up and down stairs, peaked through the doors of classrooms and hidden behind corners in order to find out his name.

His friends had laughed at his desperation and refused to help, so Magnus had ended up stalking the _gorgeous_ younger boy until someone had finally noticed the creepy seventh year hovering around the younger group. Isabelle Lightwood, then in her third year at Hogwarts, had marched up to him and his friends one day, completely unafraid, and demanded to know why he was following Jace around.

Magnus had frowned at this and wondered why a young girl was questioning him on Jace Herondale of all people; he knew who Jace was, a blond, cocky, self-obsessed fifth year who always hung around with his beloved. When the matter had been resolved, and Isabelle realised that Magnus was not stalking Jace but rather her _other brother_ Alexander, she had happily given up his name and schedule.

Magnus, perhaps in his most stupid decision for years to come, got scared and nothing came of his crush.  But with Alexander stood here in front of him, pink lips parted in surprise and sparkling blue eyes wide Magnus remembers why he was so attracted to the boy in the first place.

Alexander was wearing typical smart muggle clothing, a white shirt with black trousers fastened with a black belt. Black brogue shoes and socks with black Hogwarts robes adorning his muscular shoulders and trailing to the back of his calves. The outfit was pretty ordinary to say the least, except for the small pointed hat positioned atop his head. It wasn’t the regular size students were required to get, probably half that size at a maximum and angled to the left side of his hair.

“Hello.” He croons out in his typical flirty tone, “Fancy seeing you here.” He stands fluidly and makes his way over to the object of many wet dreams with a hand outstretched. “Magnus Bane, professor of potions.”

Shyly, and with a beautiful blush if he does say so, Alexander takes his hand and gives it a firm shake, the corner of his lips raising in semblance of a smile. “Alexander Lightwood, _Alec_ , Defence against the Dark Arts.” Up close Magnus notices that he is slightly taller, head a few inches above Alexanders, but he also sees little imperfections to the younger boys face. Shadows under his eyes from multiple nights of no sleep, hollow cheeks from lack of proper substance, eyes dull and lifeless.

He doesn’t need to imagine where any of it came from.

“I know who you are.” Magnus says with a grin, refusing to let their hands drop away from each other; he notes with glee that Alexander doesn’t seem inclined to let go either. In front of him Alexander flinches slightly and Magnus hurries to correct himself, “You were two years below me; I remember seeing you around.”

Alec seems to relax at this and his smile becomes a little less strained. “I remember you too.” He responds in a shy voice, blush painting his cheeks once again. Magnus is glad no one else is in the room currently, he doesn’t want to share the sight with anyone else. “I just came to get a drink,” he says, finally letting go of their hands and heading over to the coffee station in the corner of the room. “I’ll be gone soon.”

“You can stay if you want.” Magnus is quick to respond, finding himself panicked at the thought of letting Alexander pass by him once again; he failed in his seventh year, perhaps now he could do something with his crush. He watches as the smaller male ways up the option, the small tip of his hat flopping over as he tilted his head sideways in the most adorable fashion.

“Okay” He smiles and Magnus finds himself tumbling into the depths of love once again.

 

* * *

 

_He’s laughing. Cold, dark and sinister. His crooked wand is held loosely in his hand as he watches the pale man writhing on the table in front of him. No sound comes from his mouth, his screams have bled his throat dry._

_The younger man’s back arches off the table as pain rips through his spine, a searing fire licking at the bones and boiling his blood. The pain is endless, striking him constantly and refusing to stop; he has no sense of time anymore, no sense of who he is._

_“Come on boy, tell me what you know and this will all end.”_

_The dark haired man can’t open his eyes, the caking of dried blood forcing them shut, and he turns his head desperately to find the voice. He sees snippets of a blond boy, body taunt and hollowed as he screams spell after spell, a woman of devious beauty with blood trailing down her chin as she tears apart bodies with carless gestures._

_He hears laughter, more sinister than the hell fire below, taunting and playing with him, calling to him from unknown locations. The boy is on the floor, his body cold and unmoving, his breaths stilled; there are people picking him up, crests of the ministry on their robes, dragging him away, the woman screaming deafeningly and trying to reach him._

_He tries to think more as the man screams at him to answer, stabs a knife directly into his shoulder and twists it round; magic will always be useful but sometimes muggles know best. He can’t feel his body, the pain dosing him in acid fire that tears at his skin and pulls him apart. The pale man is crying, tears of blood and black, eyes dull and stricken but he doesn’t notice._

_He won’t tell anything; he can’t tell anyone. The young man swore a promise almost a year ago to the day that he would save lives, not end them. He will not tell this man what he wants to know, even if it kills him, even if the pain will never stop._

_“Very well then.” The voice is colder, darker, snake like words filtering through his lips as he stares at the stubborn and unrelenting man below him. He’d been a fool to think the boy would give everything up easily, he’d be trained to be the best after all. That meant he needed to step up his methods, the sickly man would not be allowed to remain silent._

_“Sectumsempra!”_

Alec screamed awake, his body sweating and convulsing as visions flashed before his eyes, trapping him in inescapable confines. He twisted his body in urgency, propelling himself off the bed and to the floor, throat quivering as the content of his stomach force their way out of him and onto the floor.

He’s impossibly pale, body clammy and cold with fear, and the shaking of his body refuses to stop. His mind is in tatters, he can’t understand where he is and Alec finds himself falling further and further down the rabbit hole of madness. He throws up once more, bile coating the inner lining of his throat and tears storm down his face in despair.

_He’s a mess._

Phantom hands grapple at his shoulders, pulling him up on trembling legs and dragging him to the lamp on the other side of the bed. He struggles to pull the string, the tremors in his hand forcing him to have to try, try, _try_ again to pull correctly.

And then light.

It floods his room and Alec can finally see again. The menacing darkness is carried into the corners of the room where it won’t bother him and Alec is safe once more. No one can hurt him hear, he is within the safety of Hogwarts walls.

He collapses unsteadily on a chair, head dropping forwards into his hands and he breaths shakily, trying his hardest to calm down the rampant beating of his heart. It was only a dream, something he’d been dealing with for months now, something he had believed that would have disappeared after being at Hogwarts for a month now.

His sister had promised the job would help, but it seemed only to make everything worse. He was surrounded constantly by children haplessly waving around their wands without concern, forced to listen to older students recite and note the very spells forced upon him. They don’t know this however; he had kept his flinching and his panicking away from his students so that they would never know the horror he’s faced.

Nor do any of the teachers themselves know, he refuses to look into their eyes and see the pity of what he’d gone through, or the fear when they’d heard what he’d done. Alec had lost friends over what he’d done on that faithful day months ago; fear clouding their minds and turning them against him, he refused to go through it again.

The walls of his room suddenly seemed too constricting and Alec felt the familiar urge to get to someplace open, someplace with no barriers or lockable doors. He ran through the doors of his room, out beyond the walls and desks of his classroom, out beyond the corridor.

Under his breath an endless stream of “ _lumos”, “Protego”_ and _“Silencio”_ is spoken as he strides hurriedly down the staircases, his eyes flittering quickly over absent rooms and darkened corridors. Alec doesn’t feel safe within the confines of Hogwarts anymore; he doesn’t feel safe _anywhere._

He charges out of the castle with an almighty bang, thankful that for once students have decided to stay within their rooms and not wander the hallways after dark for a dare. He can’t breathe, and the edges of his vision are darkening but Alec can see the reflection of the lake coming closer to the horizon and he can see the tufts of smoke that lead to Hagrid’s cabin and knows that soon he will be in open air.

Then he hears it: a small, unnoticeable step from behind him.

“ _Nox!”_ He bites out and the light keeping him safe is extinguished and Alec plunges himself into darkness. He hears a misstep from the person following him and knows that, they too, are now unable to see anything. He turns instantly, wand raised in a bruising grip and eyes focusing on an empty spot in the darkness before him.

He knows he’s looking at someone.

“ _Revelio”_

He hears the sign of a cloak of invisibility being removed and Alec immediately lights up the area with his wand, prepared and ready to attack whoever is in front of him. The light flies into the air and Alec takes a look at the person following him through the castle.

“ _Magnus?”_

* * *

 

Magnus hadn’t planned on following a certain tall, dark and handsome professor through the corridors and out of the castle but when he’d seen Alexander, face ashen and clammy, mumbling under his breath spells of protection and safety, he thought it best. The man now stared at him, blue eyes looking up at him in fear, clouded over with distress as his wand was stretched out in his hand, pointed directly as Magnus.

“ _Magnus?”_ His small voice comes again, and the elder is brought out of his staring to see Alexander hesitantly lowering his wand and stepping forward.

“Yes, its me.” He reassures hastily. He can understand where Alexander’s fear stems from, can’t even imagine what the smaller has been through to make him paranoid of every movement and sound. Everyone knows of course, that Alexander had been the one to end the mortal war after days of torture in an unknown location, but specific details had never been disclosed and many of Alexander’s fears have yet to become known.

The boy sighs shakily, breath coming out in small white puffs from the cold night air and Magnus hesitantly moves forward to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” He questions softly, walking with the smaller male as he continued his journey towards the lake.

“Yeah, just needed some air.” He responds, voice quiet and full of embarrassment, “nothing to worry about.”

He tries to smile, Magnus thinks, but it comes out more like a grimace, forehead creased with tension. It makes him more nervous about Alexander’s health, the bags under his eyes have seemed only to increase in the past few weeks and his face seems more sunken in; as if he hadn’t been eating properly.

As Alexander looks out silently at the lake before them Magnus reflects on the fifth year Slytherin he’d fallen for a few years ago. He wasn’t naturally a smiler, in fact during his seventh year stalking Magnus had rarely seen his crush smile, but his face was always relaxed and his eyes bright. He would laugh with his whole being and welcome new friends to his circle with limited hesitation.

Magnus had watched the boy comfort a large number of people, never accepting any for himself, and seen him joking around with his siblings and friends with little care. It makes him unbearably sad to see that confidence, that _happiness,_ hidden behind layers and layers of fear and terror; memories that no one can understand or see.

The don’t speak, just watch the waves of lake idly as they sit on its shores. He wonders what would be different if he had plucked up the courage when he was still a student, wonders if Alexander might have chosen a different life, wouldn’t be haunted by a past he couldn’t escape.

He hears a chocked off breath from next to him and turns his head to see Alexander trying to keep in what must be tears. “Want to talk about it?” He breaths out, trying his hardest not to startle the quiet atmosphere between them.

Alexander doesn’t talk, simply shakes his head and continues looking out into the lake, wand held limply in his hand. There’s a rumour Alexander is prolific at voiceless magic but Magnus figures this probably isn’t the best time to ask, no matter how much he longs to see how powerful his beloved is.

Magnus turns his head forward once again, pretends not to notice Alexander stifling his tears. They’ve become close friends (and nothing more much to Magnus disappointment) since their meeting in the staff room, visiting each other’s rooms, sharing lunch, going to Hogsmeade together, but there a somethings that Magnus doesn’t feel comfortable just asking about; Alexander’s nightmares being one of the central things.

A small shift of movement happens next to him and suddenly Magnus feels the slight pressure of Alexander’s head on his shoulder. After a few moments the quiet of the night is disturbed by soft snores and mumblings; Alexander has fallen asleep, his chest rising and lowering in small movements.

He lets the boy rest there; he’ll take him back to his room eventually.

 

* * *

 

Alec thinks everything has been going fine.

In fact he had adamantly believed everything had been going fine.

Sure, he still had crippling nightmares every time he tried to sleep and _sure_ he couldn’t help but jump and flinch at loud noises or unexpected touches. And _perhaps_ he had yet to tell anyone exactly what he’d endured in the months prior to his job at Hogwarts, but he’d been doing fine.

Perhaps that’s why everything went so spectacularly to shit.

The end of the first term was arriving, and Alec could be proud of himself for managing to get this far without any issues. No parents had sent howlers demanding that he was unfit to teach and McGonagall should fire him, his lessons had been going well with classes filled with diligent and respectful students, he’d even made some real friends with the teachers after Magnus had convinced him to leave his room a little bit.

He’d had no attacks during his time and his paranoia was beginning to die down.

Magnus had helped him a lot in the past months, gently encouraging him out of his shell without prying into the dark depths of his mind. Never once had he asked Alec about the days he’s spent with Valentine, never once had he questioned him on his need to always have his back to the wall and eyes on the door, never once had he pressed for information regarding his nightmares.

He spoke with friendliness and kindness, a seemingly never ending repertoire of hilarious anecdotes falling from his lips, and Alec found himself hurtling back into love with the elder. He had a crush on the Asian ever since seeing him in his first year and once Magnus had left his heart had been crushed at the thought of never seeing him again; Alec had in fact cried silently to himself whilst eating chocolates the day seventh years left but no one needed to know that particular detail. When, in his own seventh year, Magnus had come back as _Professor Bane,_ he found himself burdened with many inappropriate dreams.

Now though…now they were best friends and Alec felt the stirrings for _more._ He wanted Magnus like old fashioned lovers always do, entirely and consumingly. He wanted cuddling in front of a fire, sweet kisses in the snow, quiet moments in the early morning, he wanted everything with Magnus.

He wanted _happiness_.

On the day everything had crumbled the school gathered for the final quidditch match of the season, _Slytherin_ vs _Gryffindor_.

Alec sat in the teachers area with a green scarf wrapped tightly round his neck and silver and green stripes painted onto his face. He studiously ignored the concerned looks other teachers sent his way as he sat amongst them cheering for his team.

He had become used to the looks during his months of teaching, understood that they all wanted to make sure their former student was okay but it made him extremely uncomfortable and the constant reminder of what he’d been through was damaging.

Beside him Magnus was wrapped similarly, however his scarf and face matched the Gryffindor colours, and his nails were painted in alternating colours with glitter to finish them off. From the moment they had sat down their sides were pressed together and their faces close as they talked about random things before the match started.

Their knees knocked together as students began to fly at breakneck speeds in front of them, and each took a turn at shouting words of encouragement or disapproval where necessary. With Magnus, Alec found, life was almost what it had been so long ago. He almost felt like himself again and both Issy and Jace had mentioned his livelier attitude.

The match had been going fine, Slytherin were in the lead with thirty points (suck it Godric Gryffindor), the students and staff were happily enjoying the rare sunny weather and Alec had managed to snuggle into Magnus’ embrace, his head resting below the elder’s chin as the other wrapped his arms around him.

Totally platonic of course; Magnus would never want _him_ after all.

But then there had been a cry of horror from one of the first years, swiftly followed by a scream and the entire stadium turned their heads to look at a group of dementors floating towards the stadium.

From then, everything had reduced to pandemonium.

Younger years had begun scrabbling towards safety, screaming and shouting in fear as the hooded figures glided silently onwards. They’d pushed and shoved with disregard to teachers warnings, trampling down anyone in their paths. The fear had crept up into the normally cool and collected upper years and soon the entire student body was panicking.

Alec watched almost dazed as hundreds of students fled in panic towards the castle and its safety, herded best as possible by teachers. All around him teachers were helping students to get down the platforms to ground level and back to the stone walls of protection, trying their hardest to reduce the mania.

It wasn’t working well and Alec’s ears were filled with fearful screams and frightened yells, cries of students too young to understand how easily the creatures could be defeated. The war had taken from many, destroyed lives and homes, but it had also instilled a deep fear in the generations after, made the creatures of darkness a hundred times more terrifying than ever before.

The dementors, Alec was more than aware, had been one of Valentines favourite methods of torture.

The world faded out around him and suddenly Alec found himself striding down to the field and marching towards the dementors, wand raised and shout upon his lips. _What was he doing?_ Alec hadn’t fought anything since that fateful day nine months ago and the tremor of his hand showed more than anything how afraid he was.

_You are the best Auror the world has ever seen Alexander. Act like it._

 

* * *

 

Magnus watched in abject horror at Alexander running towards the black mass of floating death, wand raised high in the sky and mouth open in preparation to say the words of a spell. He noticed that the school had come to standstill the moment he’d set off, students and teachers both stopping their panic in order to watch the young teacher charging off down the field.

To watch _Alexander Lightwood_ charge down the field.

He had already gotten too far before anyone noticed, before anyone even _realised_ that Alexander was heading off to fight the dementors alone, protecting the school like he had done the world. They’d all been mad with panic or concern.

Magnus was frozen as he watched the unknowing love of his life run recklessly into danger with the glowing tip of his wand being the only thing he could recognise as the black mass slowly descended on the younger male.

Then Alexander stumbled.

In one short, unnoticeable breath, Magnus saw Alexander falter in his run, his arm dropping an inch and his feet becoming tangled underneath him. It prevented Alexander from saying the spell he needed, those two words that would save them all, and the dementors pounced on him instantly.

A scream unearthed its way from his throat, an unholy, heart wrenching scream, and Magnus began his own journey forward, feet beating heavily onto the muddy ground below as he called for his beloved. He could hear Isabelle running to the right of him, scream equally flowing from her lips, and McGonagall to the left, face stern and impossible to read.

He could see the dementors flying around each other, circling their prey like vultures, and caught glances of Alexander trapped within their grasps. They would never make it in time, never reach Alexander before the dementors were finished with him. _Alexander Lightwood,_ they would say, _Hero of the Wizarding World died a most tragic and undeserving death_.

He was about a minute away when a blinding spectre of light shone brightly into his eyes, forcing them to shut and for his head to turn to the side; he could see both Isabelle and McGonagall doing the same. An unnatural screech pierced his ears and Magnus found himself crippling to the floor in pain at the sound, grunting and holding his hands over his ears for protection.

And then another voice, repeating itself over and over, gathering in strength and power. Building itself up until the very words themselves planted into the ground and took root.

_Alexander_.

“ _EXPECTO PATRONUM!”_ He screamed and Magnus opened his eyes hastily, ignoring the burning sensation of the light. Alexander stood in the centre of the dementor circle, face tense and emotionless, hand raised high with his wand shooting out streams of light, voice powerful as it cast the spell.

In that moment, Magnus could see the man Alexander had once been.

Magnus didn’t notice Alexander’s Patronus, eyes focused only on the man he loved, but he could see the intensity of the light and the painful howls of the dementors and knew the younger male was winning.  The light intensified even more and Magnus was forced to close his eyes once again against the power of Alexander’s magic.

_This_ he realised; _this was the power of the best Auror the world had ever seen._

Suddenly, the light faded and the screams stopped and Magnus risked opening his eyes to see the end result.

The sky was clear of dementors, blue and warm once again, and Alexander was stood, standing strongly, with his back facing the school. His arm was still raised but his mouth was closed and his head raised as if to take in the sunlight above him.

Without a thought Magnus ran towards the smaller male, tears welling in his eyes and relief in his heart; he would not hesitate now, he would tell Alexander of the love he held and the desires he had. He could have lost Alexander today, and he would never have even known the depth of Magnus’ feelings for him.

Upon reaching him Magnus placed a hand on the muscular shoulder hidden beneath black robes and let out the beginning noise of congratulations. Before he could complete it however, Alexander whipped round, crushing Magnus’ hand in his own and throwing him to the floor in a painful heap.

With a startled gasp Alexander leapt onto him, digging the tip of his wand into Magnus’ neck and baring his teeth, snapping and growling like a beast. He pressed harder and Magnus could feel a trail of blood dripping down. “Alexander…” He began, voice clipped and fearful.

The man seemed not to notice and wrapped his free hand into the depths of Magnus’ robe, pulling his body upwards and closer to his own. He moved it without warning, gripping onto Magnus’ neck with crushing strength and cutting off his air supply, Alexander’s eyes were wild and unfocused, unable to identify threat from friend. He could hear Isabelle and McGonagall coming up to them, could hear their shouts and pleads for Alec to come back to himself.

“Alexander…” He tried again, voice strained and panicked and it seemed to work. He was dropped unceremoniously, back thudding against the grass of the field in a heavy manner, and from Alexander’s lips a stream of stuttered apologies emerged. He was pulling at his hair, scratching at his face and breathing fast and uncontrolled.

When Isabelle and McGonagall finally reached them Alexander stood swiftly on shaky legs, shook his head in mania and delusion and fainted, head colliding on the ground with a crack.

Beneath him, his wand glowed faintly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just a little idea i've been toying with for a while, hope you like! I have decided to not do a longer version of the Handmaids tale just yet, but hope to do so in the future so look out for that. Also I know I said I was doing a new chapter of Of Kings and Queens in a day or two on my last update but my computer deleated the chapter so I'm having to redo it unfortunately - sorry for you guys.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like this AU and please don't hesistate to comment below on what you liked, didn't and any ideas you have for future stories.


End file.
